Total Insanity
by SakuraHoshikoTakahashi
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter has a fate dealt to her by the Kamis themselves. What is her fate, oh nothing really. It's simple. Just save the world from evil, meet her soulmate and make new friends. Can she do it in time? Or not. read to find out.


_Total Insanity_

_By: Missy Woodman_

_Please Note: I do not own any of the following animes:_

_Cardcaptor Sakura, Inuyasha, Ayashi-No Ceres, Fushigi Yugi The Mysterious Play, Beyblade, Beyblade V-Force, Beyblade G-Revolution, Pretear, Yu Yu Hakusho, Bleach, Visions Of Escaflowne, Ranma ½, Tokyo Mew Mew, Naruto, Sailor Moon, Cutey Honey Flash, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Flame Of Recca, Fruits Basket, Dragonball Z Movie 13 Dragon Fist Assault, _

_Ah My Goddess, Kaze No Stigma, Shaman King, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Yu-Gi-Oh, X TV, Pokemon, The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, My-Hime, My Z Hime My-Otome, Mermaid Melody, and Full Moon Wo Sagashite._

_The only character that I own is Sakura Hoshiko Takahashi as I invented her myself but I owe her name to one of my good friends. Well I hope you have as much fun reading this story as I am having writing it. I will try and update as soon as possible but it might take me a little while between chapters but I will finish the story and not leave anyone hanging. But you have been warned that I might not update as quickly as you the reader would like. Well that's all except to say enjoy the story. Ja Ne. Missy_

_Prologue:_

_Three years after the defeat of Naraku, in a cheerful little cottage at the base of the Goshinboku (or God Tree) sat a very tearful Kagome and a really sad and concerned Inuyasha. _

"_Kagome, I am really really sorry. I mean I know that…" said Inuyasha. _

" _Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, "It is not your fault that we can't ever have any children. So stop feeling sorry for yourself please." _

"_sighs" "Alright, Kagome. Can I hold you for a little bit please? It would make me feel better." asks Inuyasha. Nodding her head yes, Kagome crawls into his lap and lays her head down on his shoulder._

_Meanwhile in the dimension known to mortals as the Zodiac there was a very important meeting being held by the very Kami of all known life on earth or in the universe. The room in which they were meeting was one that if you happened to get a chance to see it would put any lavish palace on earth to shame. It was lavishly decorated in gold, wine red and royal blues curtains and throw pillows scattered around on the floor to be used so that the Kamis could recline and get comfortable while having their meetings. The walls were made out of the stone called Lapis Lazuli and the 20 foot wide chandeliers hanging in each corner and the middle of the room reflected off the walls and threw the light around to all parts of the room. Here is where the fate of the whole universe was anxiously being discussed at this very moment. _

_Standing in a cloak of shimmering gold threads and silver silk pants the fair haired Kami named Apollo crossed his arms across his bare chest and tossed his wavy waist length golden locks over his shoulder asked "Do you really think it's fair of us to ask them to bear another burden and possibly suffer more heartache? Have they not endured enough with all the things Naraku put them through?"_

_His brother the fiery red haired green eyed Kami who was splendidly dressed in dark blue robes embroidered with silver threads wearing black pants with the same embroidering stated "Yes, Apollo, I think so. For along with the burden will come pleasure. With pain and sadness will come joy and gladness. It is the way that the world works. Besides, we know by now that if anyone is able to handle it and come out on top of everything with a pure heart, friendship, love and a smile on their faces it is this couple and their group of friends. So we the Kamis will entrust the hope and safety of the world no the universe on their shoulders once again."_

_The very lovely Athena clothed in a dazzling gown of water lilies and a crown of magnolias in her dark raven black tresses and glittering amethyst necklace and earring set to match her sparkling eyes said, "Then Apollo, Ra, come let us descend to earth and tell them the first step of the plan and give them a bit of joy in the sorrow they face at this moment and it will also give them some hope for the future." _

_Apollo replied, "You go Sister Athena, while our brother and myself will stay here and make sure things go as planned towards helping the other members of the group are in place as needed."_

"_Agreed. I will be back shortly." Athena replied. _

_Meanwhile on earth in the branches of Goshinboku…_

"_Kagome, Love, You need to wake up now please." said Inuyasha. _

"_What is it Inuyasha?" asked a slightly concerned Kagome._

"_Look. We have a visitor. Let's get down from here and see what she wants." Replied Inuyasha._

_As they jump down from the branches of the tree with Inuyasha protectively cradling Kagome to his chest as if she were some kind of fragile doll, they see a being that looks a lot like what Sesshomaru would if he were a girl and was smiling. _

_Politely bowing and smiling Kagome asks, "How may we help you today, Miss?"_

"_Oh no, Little Ones. I am here to help you out today. I am a Kami and I have been sent to give you a message. As thanks from me and my brothers, we wanted to give you something to properly thank you for ridding the world of the evil that was Naraku." replies Athena. _

"_Keh. And what would that be." Inuyasha grumpily inquires._

"_Inuyasha, don't be rude to the Kamis." exclaims Kagome. _

"_It's fine Kagome. We are not here to start an argument. What we will give you is to say that as of this moment you are going to have the child of your heart that you long for. Your daughter will be beautiful, kind, loving and strong and will make friends wherever she goes. It will be your job to care for and love and protect her. Which we know you will do. So again thank you for all of your help and have a good day. I will see you again later." Having said that Athena disappears in a swirl of water lilies and magnolia blossoms._

"_Inuyasha, did I just imagine that? Or maybe I am dreaming?" said a slightly dazed Kagome._

"_Keh. Not unless I am also." Replied an equally dazed Inuyasha. _

"_Wow, our own daughter." Breathed Kagome._

"_Yeah. Let's go inside and go to bed now and rest. It's getting late and maybe when we wake up tomorrow this will seem more real to us." Inuyasha said._

"_Ok. And I want to go see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Sesshomaru tomorrow and let them know and see what they think." Replied Kagome._

"_Keh." Said Inuyasha. _

"_Night, Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome told him._

"_Love you too Kagome, my mate. Good night and sleep well." Inuyasha said._

_With a yawn both settle down together on their futon in the corner of the back roon in their two room cottage under the only window in the room and snuggle up together to get some much needed sleep. Wondering what the next day will bring and what their friends would have to say about these turn of events. _

_To be continued…._


End file.
